Talk:Future Updates/@comment-178.152.90.107-20151219073357
How about a new 'Hero' unit to be in the game. This hero unit would be the boom tank and has a slightly shorter range than the grenadiers but a slightly longer one then the regular tanks. It would receive 3x damage from boom cannons and boom mines. It would also have 20 levels and the upgrades would cost platinum as a new resource solely for the hero and have 5 new resource bases just for platinum and the platinum mines would be max level 5.The Boom Cannon would have a hangar that would make it be parked inside it and then come out to defend a radius around the hangar. The hangar would not have any levels and it would also have its own landing craft that comes with it and would be automatically placed on the harbor once you place the hangar in your base. The hero tank would be able to be upgraded from the armory or the bunker and each level or every so often its ability would be upgraded to do more damage. It's ability is that it spawns 3 smaller tanks similar but better than the critters and have a range that is between rifleman and zookas. The landing craft of the hero tank has its own gun that launches this machinery. It is launched to the defense that is giving it the most amount of damage, if there is no defense firing at it then it will be launched to the building that the boom tank is targeting. If the boom tank is following a flare or the landing craft flag then the smaller tanks would be deployed on the flag/flare and then target the closest building. The boom tank would cost around 24-32 GBE to deploy on the beach and its ability would cost 5-10 GBE to do and would increment steadily 5-10 GBE. The ability would also increment the damage and speed of the tank and surrounding units for around 5 seconds, the amount of time this lasts cannot be upgraded. The landing craft of the hero will have 5 levels and increments how much you can use by 1 with level one hero landing craft having the usage of the ability once so at level 5 you can use it 5 times. There would be a new defense called the boom buster or something like that and it would have a similar AI to the Eagle Artillery and cover most of the island. It would have a splash damage of radius of 10 tiles and the further the troop is from the impact the less damage it will take. If the Boom Tank goes inside its radius then it will automatically shift targets to it. It would reload every 10-20 seconds so it wouldn't be too OP and will have 3 levels, the max having the same damage as the tier 3 doom cannon if the troop is directly inside the central impact. This defense wouldn't miss since the missile shot would home the target. If the ability is deployed the boom buster would immediately shift to target the smaller tanks who would just barely be out of range of its blind spot. All of these things would be available at HQ 21 or/and 22, depending if the January update includes HQ 22 or not.